Legend of Zelda: Rise of Maldranin
by Abolishment
Summary: -On temporary break possibly to start a different story-
1. Link

A/N: Just a few formalities I do not own Legend of Zelda and its characters are a trademarked and owned by the Nintendo corperation.

Chapter One Link

There was a howling in the night that froze the blood and minds of anyone who heard it. For most people the sound would have been that of a wolf on the hunt; but there was something…different about it. It was higher pitched and had a humanoid quality to it. Link knew it all to well as the battle cry of the Wolfos.

There it was again…another howl. It was clear there was not one, they always hunted in groups of two to five and no matter how many they were always deadly. More howling, they were closing on their prey. Their prey was a boy who was lost in the forest around him. He couldn't be more then 8 years old and was clad in a simple shirt and breaches; he had brown hair and tears shinning in his eyes.

The boy was sprinting through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him, push leaves and branches away as tears fell from his face. All of the sounds he was making shone crystal clear through the forest and could easily be heard by all of its inhabitance including his hunters.

The tears in the boy's eyes clouded his vision and tripped over an exposed root. Crawling around the ground until he came up to a large tree he turned himself around. He was in a small grove, a clearing in the forest where the light of moon shone through. In the darkness beyond the grove ten yellow eyes shown through it the look of satisfaction. The Wolfos weren't hunting for food, but to kill and they would soon have it. They walked into the clearing. A Wolfos stood seven feet tall and had hair covering their body like armor and their howl at short range would cause paralysis to people not used to the sound.

The Wolfos leader stepped forward and gave his paralyzing howl. He took another step forward with a look of satisfaction on his face (if you could even call it that). Giving one last fiendish snarl it extended its claws and in the blink of an eye leapt toward the boy standing one foot away from where the paralyzed boy was. It raised its claws ready to strike. But before it could gut the boy and arrow burst from the shadows and buried itself into the beast's neck. The beast grunted more from surprise then pain as blood dripped fresh with every heartbeat it took until it fell over dead. Its body burned on fire until nothing but ashes remained. The four remaining foul looked trying to see where the ambush came from as another deadly missile and landed in the enemy's eye. Like the one before it, the beast fell over and gave a painful howl before dieing and burning into ashes. The three remaining Wolfos knew they were in danger but were intent to claim their prize even if they would perish. All three lunged forward with bloodthirsty eyes as foam dripped from their mouths. Fire appeared from the shadows as the mysterious bowman leapt at the beasts to keep the boy safe.

He was clad in a dark forest green tunic with a matching cloak around him. He had a short sword in his left hand and his right hand was a lit torch. He had sandy blonde long hair and an angled face and the pointed ears of a Hylian. Link was the 19 year old Hero of Time. Savoir of Hyrule and possessed a sovereignty of his own right, and he was about to return from a five year self imposed exile.


	2. A Hero Returns

**A/N Second Chapter is up thanks for any reviews I got if I did get any. Story rating may be upped to 'M' for violence and other good stuff. I try to type out the next chapter and have it uploaded every weekend. But the even the best laid plans can go awry. So depending on chapter length, importance or my schedule I may not meet that deadline.**

Chapter Two:

A Hero Returns.

"Foul Beasts" Said Link as he sheathed his Kokiri short-sword as the three remaining wolfos howled and ran, tails between their legs. Link turned to the boy who was recovering from the paralysis that comes from the chilling howl from the monsters. "What's your name kid?" asked Link as he turned towards him. "And for that matter how old are you?" Link was trying to be curt and straightforward but not rude or mean. Small talk wasn't something he was good at, and when it came to dangerous situations like these he always liked to get straight to the point.

The youth looked up at the Link with a mixed combination of fear and relief showing in his eyes at the situation. "My Name is John." The boy uttered through a thick gloss of tears over his eyes. He finished the answer "I….I-I'm only seven sir." He hiccupped trying to suck in air to quickly. John's eyes shot down with his head. "Thank you for saving me."

Link took another longer look at the boy. He looked like a very typical seven year old, brown hair, brown eyes short. What caught Link's attention were his ears. They weren't pointed like a Hylian's which could only mean one thing: He was tears he was shedding weren't totally due to fear. "Why where you out here….and what is wrong. I can tell you where crying before this little ordeal." Link yet again showed how he was never good with new people, especially kids, and his curtness was the last thing needed. What he asked was clearly the wrong thing and the boy broke out in tears as he lunged himself and Link wrapping his arms tight around the kneeling hero.

"It's my Mother." John sobbed as his tears dampened Link's tunic. Link sighed.

"Listen….John your name was? Please you have to calm down and tell me nice and slowly what is wrong with your mother. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"She is going to be executed in the town I live in. The guards tried to capture me but I escaped them when I ran outside of the city." Link couldn't imagine a young boy escaping trained town guards, more than likely after he left he town walls the guards imagined he would just die in the Hylian wilderness and let him go.

"I can't imagine your mother was completely innocent….she must have done something wrong." Link said calming hoping the boy wouldn't get worked up again. "So please without getting worked up tell me the whol-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence by a howling from the far distance. The Wolfos would return and in greater numbers. Link whispered to the boy. "Shhhh keep your voice down and follow me. We can talk about this later but right now we need to get the hell out of here."

Link gave a sharp whistle and turned towards the darkened forest. After a short wait a large chestnut mare named Epona came riding into the clearing. "Up you go boy." said Link as he hoisted John onto the horse's back. The horse had a nervous and frenetic look in her eyes, and could smell the danger that was swiftly surrounding them. Link got onto his stubborn mares back. A quick kick into her flank got her galloping through the forest at a fast pace.

"Why did those monsters run from you?" Asked the boy

"Like most monsters they are afraid of fire. More then that their hair is like plate armor, an oily substance that protects it…which is also highly flammable." As the howling got closer and closer Epona went faster and faster until it seemed she was outrunning the wind itself.

Link could hear the panting of the wolf-like monsters as they strained to keep up with his steed. A few of the faster ones started to gain on them and tried to lash out with claws or teeth, only to be knocked away by the torch in Link's hands. A few of them had been hit well by it and the flame jumped onto their fur and burned it like gasoline.

Link began to worry as he heard Epona's breaths labor. "Keep it up girl." He whispered into her ear. He had no idea how many wolfos were on his tail, what he did know was in the long run no wolfos could outrun a horse especially _his_ horse. He looked around him and sure enough they where falling behind to the point where they had just given up on the chase. When the last of their pursuers finally gave up Link slowed Epona to a stop and dismounted helping the boy down. After the boy was down and calming himself Link sat up against a large tree and addressed the boy. "So John, tell me what's wrong with your mother, tell me why you where out here."

"It's my mother the guards took her for treason!" Cried the boy working himself up again

"Did she actually do anything wrong?"

"Well….uh....no" Link looked at the boy and could tell he was lying.

"I'd be much more inclined to help you with what ever is wrong _if _you tell me the truth."

"Well she…."

"She what?" asked Link trying to urge him on.

"She would steal food to help get by! After father died and my sister got ill she had no choice. I know it's wrong! But it's not like its treason!" cried the boy sobbing.

"No it's not." said Link thinking aloud, "How did your father die, and what happened to your sister?"

"Dead, both of them" the boy whispered looking down "The plague took my sister and my father was a guard who died fighting Moblin raiders."

"What town did you live in?"

"The Province seat of Shardon sir"

"Call me Link" The boy nodded. Link stood up and gave a small stretch and walked towards his horse.

"Where are you going Link?"

"To find and save your Mother."


	3. Zelda

**A/N: Ok so I received some complaints about the length of my chapters so I did what I originally planed to do and roll this and chap4 into one chapter like I should have done originally.**

**One last thing before I let you silently judge my novice skill at writing. I get my influences for writing from a number of things: songs, books, games ECT. There may be similarities to these that I put in there on purpose to pay my respects and to keep the readers guessing. So if you see something like that say so in the reviews. I may mention it along with reviewers and readers who have been with me since chapter one, in other author notes. So without further a due:**

**Chapter Three: Zelda**

It was a beautiful Monday morning in May. The sunlight was streaming all of the fields of Hyrule. Roosters where crowing and people where waking up for their day. The sunlight shown through the windows of Hyrule Caste and was tickling the face of Princes Zelda Harkinian. She was asleep on her bed which was large enough to hold five people. Lazily she raised her head toward the windows wishing the sun would go back down and sleep for a few more hours, smiling at herself at the thought of nature obeying the will of a mere woman princess or no.

Raising herself from her bed and stretched. Taking along sigh then mumbled "Another Monday." To herself, but the thing was…it wasn't. She knew it, but couldn't place as to why. She took off her night gown and looked through her closet for something to ware. She selected a dress, plain to her but not to most commoners, to ware. Then sat down in a chair in front of her dressing mirror then called in her nursemaid. "Laurel?" she called as the elderly woman who helped raise her came in.

"Good morning Princess Zelda." The nursemaid said as she began to comb and style Zelda's hair as the princess put on some simple make-up.

"I feel like today is an important day…but I can't place why. Do you ever get that feeling Laurel?"

"Well" Began Laurel "your birthday is this Sunday. Maybe you're just feeling anxious about it? After all you're going to be 18, and that's no small thing. You're going to have suitors seeking your hand, a more active role in politics. And you have to select and knight the man who will be your defender." Laurel smiled as a few tears sprouted up in her eyes. "It feels like yesterday I was helping raise you: tucking you into bed, waking you up in the morning." Zelda smiled at the woman she grew up with staring at her in the mirror.

"You we're like a mother to me, you still are Laurel; even if I am growing up." Unlike most teenagers or people her age she wasn't excited about growing up or turning 18, in fact she dreaded it. Soon she would be drowning in tasks and responsibilities. At times the castle felt like a prison, and she was being pampered the same way a hog was fattened before the slaughter.

"But today is an important day…for me at least." Said Laurel smiling.

"Oh Goddess!" Cried Zelda "that's right you're retiring today!" Zelda exclaimed excited for her old friend. "Who will take your place?"

"Oh My daughter will."

"Who's that?"

"My daughter Cassandra, my little angel she's your age you know."

"Excellent! It will be nice to have a friend in this place."

"I know it was my idea."

"Thanks…so where will you go."

"Well I will still live here at the castle, your father said it still had plenty of room." Zelda smiled at her father's generosity.

Laurel's retirement wasn't the only reason today was special, when Zelda looked at the calendar in the corner she realized that today was the fifth anniversary of the day Link had left the castle.

Zelda tightened her hand into a fist until her knuckles turned white. She always tried to keep herself composed…calm…poised…collected. But she was human after all right? And at the thought of him no matter what wall she would throw up, it would climb it, dig underneath it, or rip it down. Five years ago today…five long years…five lonely years.

Secretly she had hopped that he would return. He was her oldest friend, her one true companion in this prison-like castle. This man obviously was Link. He was the person she planned to knight to serve as her personal guardian and protector…but he never did come back. It was May sixth…and on this day for five years she waited for him to return. It broke her heart when he left. It was so close to her birthday and it seemed he never had an actual reason. Yes it was clear that he missed his fairy friend Navi but still. It didn't make the hurt go away. She wanted to tell him how she felt. How she had loved him when she first met him all those years ago. No alternative time line could keep them apart…that was clear, but then why did he leave? Was it her? Was it something else? Or did he just not enjoy castle life. She would ask these questions to herself constantly and it never did anything but cause worry and heartache.

She still remembered visibly how and when he left. It was five years ago today. A Sunday morning, rain was falling in a seemingly cloudless sky. Link was always a year older then Zelda, he was 15 and she was 13. one of the things she enjoyed about having him around was close their birthdays we're so they would celebrate them together, along with the traditional spring celebration to get people ready for the planting of crops and other agricultural activities that started in the spring that drove Hyrule's economy and survival. She remembered how he gently told him one day that he would be leaving Hyrule that very day.

"Why?" Was all she asked him at first as rain poured onto her face which was slowly loosing color. Whether the water on her face was just from the rain or from tears as well could not be seen.

"It's…. It's just…something I have to do." He said soberly not being able to look upon her grief stricken face. Zelda with desperation streaked across her eyes pleaded with her hero.

"Can't it wait just a few days!?!" The pained look in her eyes threatened to swallow the world. "I sent you back in time and it seemed like we just found each other again!" when in truth it had been three years they had spent together. She sucked in a lung full of air the shuttered a sorrow filled breath. "Three years you've been here with me! That we've been together! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?! Didn't you want to spend those seven lost years with me? With your friends!?" Link felt as if his heart had been ripped out. Not knowing how to respond he did so with anger.

"I never wanted to go back in the first place! If you wanted me to stay with you why did you push me away!?" Zelda looked like she had been slapped in the face. "I went through hell and back for you! For this County that doesn't even remember! But that's right the hero must be too noble to care!" Link was getting himself extremely worked up at this point. "Well you know what _Princess?_ I do care! You had NO right to that! After all I did for you THIS is how you repay me?!"

"You we're a child in a man's body Link! I was trying to help you!" Link knew she meant well and cared well but he had this bottled up for three years. This wasn't how he wanted it to come out but he could only break so many times before he shattered and now the floodgates where opened and the storm was raging.

"You still had NO right! And did it help!? I still remember all those feelings I still have all those memories! I'm haunted by what happened and what I had gone through!"

"You could have always talked to me about it!"

"It's your fault I suffer from them! Because you are so much of a bitch who thinks she can go around fucking with other peoples lives I am this way! Congratulations princess I hope you got what you wanted like you always do!" Link knew he had crossed the line as he screamed in anger and his words tore at Zelda's mind. Raising her hand up she slapped him. As he recoiled his head into the normal spot it sat he whispered to her sadly.

"I guess I deserved that." But Zelda wasn't done. She raised up her hand and slapped him again, and then a third time…then a fourth until she had hit him six times and her hand was imprinted on his check. When she raised her head to look at him again he had a sorrowful look over his eyes. Zelda move forward embracing her hero and her friend in a hug, burying her head in his chest her tears falling freely.

"Why?" She whispered again as he stroked her hair and whispered into her ear.

"Ever since Navi left I've felt like part of me is incomplete. I have to at least try to find her."

"Then let me come with you!"

"I can't…it just wouldn't work you have duties here to help your people my life has never supposed to have been spent in a castle, yours is."

"I can get used to life outside the castle Link! Please let me go with you!"

"I can't let you do that." He said quietly as he broke their embrace Zelda continued to look at the ground after their separation.

Ever so quietly she whispered: "Link you can't leave…I love you." But to no avail. For when she raised her head…he was gone.


	4. A Note

**A/N: This is not a chapter I just wanted to let you all know I went back and combined what would be chapters 3 and 4 into chapter 3 please go back and reread I hope its long enough. If not…I'll get it some day.**


	5. Betrayal

_Hey there Abolishment here. Sorry about the lack of updates ect, ect. Thank you for any reviews given, I worked hard on this chapter, it was an important one and I hope it turned out ok. I did my best to make it longer then my usual chapters, I did a bit of changes to how I plan to have this story go and plan to take longer to work on each chapter to make sure I can go for quality rather then quantity. Also to have some fun with this I decided to put in a quote at the start of each chapter that deals with what the chapter is all about._

Betrayal

"_Betrayal is the only truth that sticks" _

-Arthur Miller.

It was darkness. Pitch black with a midnight blue hue that one could see in the distance. The time of twilight in Alindrad, a human nation, it was both the time of the day, and the end of the nation's existence. Civil war had engulfed it at the most desolate of its cities; the traitors arose to challenge the army for its future. The only place that seemed free of the war was the capital, the Alabaster city of Dranin. It was considered to be the most beautiful city in the world. But war makes echoes that would be heard even here. Along its cobbled streets marched a group of unknown people. Some of them donning plated armor, others only cloth robes. The group was twenty five strong. Twenty four of them where clad in black but the leader, or the one that stood out the most in the least, was clad in blood red sanguine robes. The group passed through the sleeping city unnoticed by even its watchers. They walked onto the well lit sky ramp leading to the palace. By this time the guards could see them. One of them spotted them first opened his mouth to yell out. Before he could give his warning the leader of the party lifted his hand. The man was silenced. Though he yelled and yelled no sound came out. Following the action of the leader one of the plate wearing black claders raised his hand and the airs gathered around in forming a dagger. He threw it at the guard, and the blade hit the mark. Bleeding to death the guard's eyes went wide and as he died the dagger phased back into thin air again. It left no evidence of the murder. The group started moving again, trying to remain as unseen as possible getting closer and closer to the palace and their inevitable mark.

The group stopped they were about a hundred and fifty yards from the palaces elegant doors. But what stood before them an entire battalion of Alindrad's soldiers. The leader stood there looking at them then turned to his own men. Removing the hood of his cloak he spoke to them. He was not a man to be forgotten. Was it the fact that he look only to be in his twenties and led men who seemed older then he? Was it the words he spoke laced so much with malice? Or was it his ring, the ring that bore the royal crest of Alindrad. This man was Dranin Alindrad the crown prince, named after this city, and destined to rule it one way, or another. The men gathered around him looked to be his most powerful. Dranin wore robes like the others. It was clear from the dark magic he used they could only be one thing: Warlocks. But the others…fifteen of them wore plate armor and that was covered by a thick cloak, darkness seemed to seep through the hoods. The remaining five bore the plate armor like their comrades, but had no cloak equip. all five men had sickly white skin, long grey hair and a sense of power around them. Their prince spoke to them the venom in his words and the malice in the air consumed them.

"You all know what to do. If they appose us kill them, kill all who stands in your way. God will recognize his own." The others around him gave their signs of approval. It was time to act. The party turned to continue marching forward towards the palace. At this point the sky ramp was very well lit and the royal guard could easily see who was approaching. It seemed like they were expecting this, after all wasn't it their job to be prepared? The two groups simply eyed each other as the princes' group slowly got closer. They were outnumbered but that wouldn't stop them. When the groups where about ten yards apart the man who was leading the team of royal guards spoke up.

"Prince Dranin! Does your treachery know no bounds?" the seasoned warrior shouted. A broad grin showed up on the prince's mouth. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this encounter.

"Sir Ezekiel!" the Prince called out to knight. "Why do you wish to stand against me? What will come is inevitable. You know this! My father knows this! Why fight it?" the scowl on Ezekiel's face showed as disgust.

"The people do not support you! You are foolish! Your coup will never succeed!" The knights' prince laughed.

"The people are fools wallowing in their own ignorance. They need a strong capable leader to show them the light. They follow my father because he tells them what they want to hear!"

"Your father sacrificed for this people! Something I doubt you know the first thing about. He is a kind and honorable man and may God damn you for this!" The prince only laughed more.

"Come let us see who God favors!" The prince said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ezekiel.

The knight had his own sword drawn and his men followed suite. "For Alindrad!" the knight cried.

"FOR ALINDRAD!" the rest of the royal guardsmen shouted as well and they rushed the usurpers.

Dranin Alindrad crown prince of Alindrad just smiled. He raised his hand. "May Darkness consume you." As he uttered those words underneath the royal guard the ground turned pitch black. A large circle appeared underneath them expanding to become larger and larger. Ezekiel's eyes went wide he knew this spell. If his prince was using dark spells such as these. He jumped out the black hole. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see what would become of these men. Good men that he had served with for decades.

As soon as the blackness had reached its peek a perfect circle wide enough to encompass the entire royal guard it shrunk. Within half a second the entire black whole consumed itself and all the men and objects that were inside of it. Their souls, their flesh, everything was forced together and formed a small orb of black magic that floated to the prince's hand who tucked it away into his belt with a smile.

"You will pay for what you have done traitor!" called out the Knight as he began to charge.

"Words are cheap when they cannot be backed up by action." said the prince as he walked towards the knight to meet him in battle.

The prince was the first to strike in battle. He slashed out at the knight who blocked the attacked. Before Ezekiel even had time to react Dranin had punched him in the face. The knight recoiled. Again before the knight could react the price had swung a blow that was intended to be fatal. The knight knew this sort of attack though, he was able to raise his own weapon in time to block it. He did it barely in time, and it sent it staggering back. The prince took the chance, and stepped forward bashing himself into the knight then trusting his sword at him. Ezekiel tried to dodge but the prince's strike was quick, and sunk into his shoulder. Blood dripped from the wound but Ezekiel continued to fight on. The clashing of blades got faster and faster as both the men tried to outdo each other. Sparks flew from the steel they both wielded against each other. It was the prince who would break the silence and unspoken words.

"Enough of this I have better things to do." Dranin declared as he raised his left hand. Shadow energies gather around it as he hurled a bolt of the dangerous magic at guard captain. The bolt was true, and sunk into his chest; the knight collapsed on the spot. Dranin walked up to the fallen warrior laughing as he did. "It was fun playing with you Ezekiel. But I am afraid it was just that: a game, and you know me well enough to know I only play games I will win at."

"The lives of your people are just that? Play things?" The knight uttered slowly through tough shallow breaths. "Your father raised you better!"

"Father?" The Prince asked in laughter "Father was never around to raise me, he never cared, he was never there!" The Knights plan was working, if he could anger the prince he could get an upper hand. The prince was brilliant a genius but he had his sore spots just like anyone else.

"Oh the poor spoiled prince never had time with his father." The Prince shook his head.

"We will have time to spend together once I'm dead…of course by then he will be long dead." The prince finished with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Not if I can help it!" The Knight cried, and with his last breath raised his hand and cast one of the few spells he knew. It threw up a protective barrier around the castes front entrance. Then quickly he went into his pouch and grabbed a very interesting item: A flare.

It shot into the dark sky and illuminated it in red, bright, very bright red. It tore through the night sky and its light showed all. It allowed for no darkness, no ignorance. And right now it was what Dranin worried about most. The leader of his men snapped into action. "Defensive positions!" he ordered his men who jumped into action forming a defensive horseshoe formation around their prince. Who turned to them in return.

"I can tear down the barrier, and the castle doors in one powerful spell. But until I can do that you must protect this position. He turned to the fallen knight only to learn that his body had disappeared from the scene. Under his breath Dranin cursed the cunning knight. "Damn you Ezekiel…damn you."

By this time the army had them swarmed not that it did little good, what ever dark allies had transformed the once-men that defended their prince could not be stopped by any average soldier. The prince was concentrating on channeling a powerful spell it seemed the will of darkness itself was being channeled into the spell he was empowering. It was un-known how many soldiers had attacked the line of men who defended him. Ten….twenty….perhaps fifty or even a hundred had found them at this point. No matter how many attempted to all fell to their strength, and steel. When the spell was ready a conflagration of fire and flame erupted from his fingertips and tore through the wall of energy, tore through the door which was completely destroyed. The spell took almost five minutes which complemented the integrity of not only the field, but the door as well.

Into the throne the party marched headed by the prince. The room was not defended, for his father knew that if Ezekiel had failed no other defense would have stopped his son nor creatures designed by his dark machinations. His father would reason with his son…it couldn't hurt could it?

"Did you know what Dranin means? Why this city was named that…and why you were named after it my son?" His father spoke to his son, not wanting to look him in his eyes.

"Indulge me father."

"It was an old language no longer spoken by man. But a few still know it. Alindrad means 'land of the pure'. Dranin means 'heart of Alindrad' or 'heart of the pure.'" The king sighed. "When you, my heir was born the people rejoiced, and I rejoiced" Dranin had now begun walking towards his father who had paused. He continued when his son had reached him at the throne. "Yet now even as you threaten me, my country, and all that I and your forefathers worked to build, I cannot raise my hand against you…my son."

"What a shame father." Said Dranin as he raised his sword "Because I can hurt you." Was all he said as he plunged the blade into his fathers chest, piercing his heart. His father didn't seem shocked, angry, or even in pain. He was…peaceful. And when it was over Dranin whispered into his father's ear. "I'm sorry, it's over now."

"What now my prince?" Said he leader of his men

"Huh?" Uttered the prince as he snapped back into reality

"I asked what do we do now?" the prince gathered himself and turned around. His sword had the blood of his father dripping across it.

"Now?" The prince asked as he smiled "Now the fun begins." The Prince stepped off of the throne. He walked to the center of the circular throne room. In the center of the room was the crest of Alindrad it was ornate, it was beautiful, it was a perfect circle, and most importantly it was hiding Alindrad, and perhaps the worlds, greatest secret of all time. Inside the circle was a small hole. The prince lifted his blood soaked weapon and then jammed it into the socked in the center of the crest. The blood dripping from the blade seemed to magically spread out into the lines in the crest until the entire crest was sanguine, the color of blood. The secrets of Alindrad will soon be revealed.

The symbol on the throne room's floor began to glow until it illuminated the whole room. Then the throne itself, the rise it was on against the wall sunk into the earth revealing a secret passage. The look on the Princes face was ecstatic. "Our goal gentlemen…lies ahead." and the group pushed forward.

Into the darkness of the secret hallway the group walked into the dark corridor to find what they had risked so much to find…one thing was for certain…Alindrad, Hyrule…perhaps the whole world would never be the same again.


End file.
